Wild Heart
by venusnv80
Summary: What happens when Bonnie and Damon engage in a very physical relationship and no one wants to admit its more?


**Hello All, this is a little one-shot that I thought of while listening to the song that is referenced. The song is called Wild Heart by Sabi (and I advise you to listen to it before reading, it adds soo much to the story…it's on Youtube). It truly makes me think of Bamon. **

**This one-shot basically deals with how a physical relationship turns into soo much more and no one wants to admit it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I tried to control it  
>Tried to maintain it<br>Tried to contain it  
>But I failed terribly<br>And I don't know what to do**

I watched him saunter into the room and I involuntarily licked my lips. Damon Salvatore could never just walk into a room, no he had to saunter and make sure that all eyes were on him. He leaned against the wall as we listened to Stefan lay out the plan to take down Katherine. I listened but I was also a little distracted by my sudden interest in Damon. He met my eyes and I could see his eyes move casually to the hallway. I shook my head slowly. He looked at me with a sly grin and gestured to the door again. I knew that he would do this when he saw that I had on the red dress.

I looked around at everyone in the room. Elena was staring up at Stefan as he spoke like he was the President of the United States. Caroline was stealing glances at the magazine in her lap. Jeremy was focusing on some of the weapons that he had been working over the past couple of weeks.

I met Damon's eyes again and I smirked. He nodded as I shot a small fire ball to him.

"Damn it witch!" he growled.

"Bonnie…what's going on?" Stefan asked looking at me.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I was distracted".

"Look at my hand and it's not healing fast enough…I think I need some of that burn ointment", Damon whined.

"Oh please, give it a minute".

"I am giving it a minute…look…still burned".

"Ok…let's get you some ointment…", I rolled my eyes, "he is such a baby", I sighed as she followed Damon down the hallway.

We walked into the small powder room and I opened the medicine cabinet. She turned to Damon with the burn ointment and he held up his hand, "All healed", he waved it in front of my face.

"Sorry about that", I apologized.

"I _may_ forgive you…", he began.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" I purred looking into his eyes.

Damon placed both of his hands on each side of me and lifted me onto the edge of the sink. "Don't scream", he whispered as I braced myself against the wall and he slipped my panties down my legs and I worked his belt bucket off.

I didn't scream…but when I felt his skin against mine and felt him fill me completely…I wanted to…I soo wanted to.

**I tried to hold back  
>And accept the fact<br>We ain't perfect  
>And what we got goin' on<br>Might leave us both with bruises**

"I was just comforting her!" I argued as the witched stomped into her house almost closing me in the door.

"Oh you were just comforting her with your mouth two inches away from hers…yeah right", Bonnie scoffed throwing her bag down.

I loved it when she was angry. Her eyes almost turned red, her tiny fists balled up and they looked as if they could destroy me if they tried. She shook with anger and I had to admit, it turned me on a little, "Look, I don't want her…you know that", I sighed.

"I know nothing!" Bonnie stormed over to me, "all I know is that no one knows about us because you don't want anyone to know about us…why…so you can make sure that if one day Elena decides that she wants to drop Stefan, you will be right there to pick up the pieces! Well Damon, I am no consolation prize!"

I grabbed her arm, "I never said you were a consolation prize".

She looked down at my hand wrapped around her arm, "Get off of me Damon", she replied calmly.

"I'm not getting off of you", I stood firm.

She waved her arm and I went flying back into the wall, "When I say get off of me…I mean it".

I jumped up from the floor and sped over to her, knocking her into opposite wall of the Bennett living room, pinning her against it and picking her up. I heard her take a breath and grimace a little as she looked up at me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pressed into her.

It had been a month since we started…whatever THIS is…and there have been complicated feelings…amazing sex…arguments…fires…bruises (mine)…and once again amazing sex…and we never put a label on it, but I knew that she wanted to.

"Do you really want me to get off of you?" I whispered looking down at her.

She looked up at me, "I hate you", she hissed.

"I know…you always have…", I laughed as I placed my lips on hers in a searing kiss.

**Neither one of us  
>Wanted either one to say goodbye<br>But both of us keep hittin'  
>Keep on screamin' and we don't know why<br>We're in love**

As I lay next to him wrapped in his sheets that were damp with our sweat, I look down at him sleeping and I run my hands through my hair…almost the same way he did as he looked down into my eyes while he was on top of me an hour earlier. My body still ached from all of the things we had done…all the positions that he had twisted me into and all of the muscles that I used that I never knew existed. I was addicted to him…I _am_ addicted to him…that is the only way to describe this. I don't love him…I could never love someone soo evil, uncaring…cocky…selfish…sexy…amazing in bed…determined...spellbinding…and leaves me absolutely breathless. I could never love someone like that…it wasn't in me.

I feel his hand making its way up my naked leg and I gasp as I realize that its moving towards my center. I want to ignore it, but my body starts to betray me as it decides that it wants this with him…I feel my body drifting down on the bed.

As I find myself lying back onto the bed, he covers my body with his and he looks down into my eyes. I search his eyes for something…anything…that one thing that tells me that this is not just sex. He looks at me for a few moments and he takes that hand…the one that contained the ring that allowed him to always walk with the living in the sun…he took that hand and moved the strands of hair out of my face. He stared at me for a few moments and then he bent down and kissed me. I realized then…that I freaking loved him…damn…

**Damn (Damn)  
>This wild heart of mine<br>It's gonna get me in trouble**

The witch collapsed on top of me breathing heavily and I held onto her. If I needed to breathe, I think I would be gulping air in large quantities. She was amazing and over the past month, her stamina had really picked up. I drew circles on her naked back as she laid on top of me with the moonlight drifting into my bedroom. She had come over after some dance at the high school that I decided I was way too old to attend. Stefan had disappeared to Elena's and I was hoping that the witch would come by…and boy did she come…by.

As much as I didn't want this to get complicated…THIS was becoming complicated.

The first time we found ourselves in this position, she put on her clothes faster than I thought humanly possible and now…she was lying on top of me, holding on to me kissing me softly on my neck at the moment. Things had changed…the rules of the game have changed…and I am not at all upset about that.

**Damn (Damn)  
>This wild heart of mine<br>It's gonna get me in trouble  
><strong>

"Bonnie…what do you want me to do!" Damon shouted at me exasperated as we stood in the middle of the woods.

Somehow, I got paired with Damon to search for a new vampire. Alaric had assigned the groups and I had no idea why he put me with Damon. I was pretty sure that he had no clue about the turn that my relationship with Damon had taken over the past couple of weeks. So the fact that I was trekking through the woods with someone that I hated once again did not make me happy.

"I don't want you to do anything Damon…not a thing!" I snapped as I stomped through the dirt and branches on the ground.

He sped in front of me and blocked me, "Obviously you do…the other day…", he said looking around and then lowered his voice, "you could barely let me move off of you before you were putting on your clothes".

"I'm sorry…did you want to cuddle?" I smirked, "I didn't think that was part of the deal", I brushed past him and he grabbed my arm.

"What deal?"

"The deal that we have sex and then we get over it…we act as if things are all the same…we don't talk about it outside of the bedroom or closet or bathroom or living room floor", I snapped.

"I thought that's what you wanted…isn't that what you said after the first time, 'No one has to know about this'", he mocked me.

I looked at him. He was right; that was exactly what I said after it happened the first time. 'No one had to know'…I didn't want anyone to know that in a moment of weakness, I went against everything that I believed and…I liked it…and now…I loved it.

"You're absolutely right…absolutely right…why would I want this to get out at all!" I stated shaking out of his grasp, throwing up my arms and heading through the darkness.

**I'm out so I folded  
>Bad hand so I'm throwing it all in<br>It's no one to blame  
>Too young in the game<br>For this wild wind  
>Let's try to hold back<br>And accept the fact**

**We ain't perfect  
>'Cause I love yah<br>At least I think I do  
>But baby<strong>

It had been a week since the witch had let me touch her, but that wasn't what I missed…sure…I missed having her below me or on top of me throwing her head back in ecstasy, but I missed the time after. After we both had our releases and I am lying next to her, looking into her eyes; the eyes of someone who cared about me and was terrified to admit it. Sometimes, when I looked at her I realized that it was like looking in a mirror. I missed that.

Earlier this morning, I was cleaning my bedroom and I came across a piece of her t-shirt that I had ripped off of her during one of our intense moments. It smelled like her…I picked up the piece of fabric and inhaled. Peaches…that's what she smelled like. It life, I never liked peaches…but now, I wanted to devour them. It was a sweet smell and something about it made a weird feeling come over me. It was something that he felt the first time he looked at Katherine and decided that she was the woman that I wanted and I would stop at nothing to get her.

I watched as Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric entered the living room for one of our many meetings about how we were going to stop the newest Big Bad from taking over Mystic Falls. I waited in the corner for Bonnie to appear and after 10 minutes, I realized that she may not come at all.

"Where's Bon…the Witch?" I asked quickly covering my tracks.

"She's not coming", Elena answered casually.

"Why…we need her here…now", I replied.

Everyone turned to look at me, "Because she's busy…", Caroline sighed, "why is it such a big deal, we will catch her up later".

"Yeah, she's studying with that quarterback…the one that everyone is fawning all over in school", Jeremy rolled his eyes.

I balled up my fists. A quarterback? I needed to know said quarterback's name…if he is going to be near my witch, I needed to know exactly who he is and he needs to know that if he touches her, I will kill him.

Whoa…wait…where is all this coming from? I am positively burning up at the mere thought of Bonnie being with someone else in any capacity…

As I stood there drowning out Alaric, it hit me…somehow, what started out as an exercise in what would it be like to bed Bonnie Bennett…turned into soo much more. I ache for her. I want her. I love her.

**Neither one of us  
>Wanted either one to say goodbye (Oh Noooooo)<br>But both of us keep hittin'  
>Keep on screamin' and we don't know why<br>We're in love  
>Damn (Damn)<br>This wild heart of mine  
>It's gonna get me in trouble<strong>

I heard rapping on my front door as soon as I got out of the shower. Caroline had forgotten that everyone on the cheerleading squad wasn't exactly a vampire and had limits. When I got home, I jumped into the shower and as soon as I stepped out, I heard someone knocking on my front door and ringing the bell. I slipped on my towel and rushed downstairs. This is Mystic Falls…anything could be wrong. I headed to the front door and opened it. Damon was standing on the porch staring back at me and suddenly my mouth forgot how to work.

I had successfully avoided him for a month now and here he was standing on my porch and I was standing in my towel, still dripping wet all over the carpet.

"You've been avoiding me", he stated as he started to walk into my house and was stopped by an invisible field.

"No…I've been busy", I answered.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No".

"Bonnie…"

"Damon…you cannot come in".

He looked at me from head to toe…undressing me with his eyes…he licked his lips, "You're all wet", he stated.

I pulled the towel tighter around my body, "You can't come in", I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked standing as close as he could without stepping over the threshold.

"Because…", I stumbled feeling all of my resolve start to break down.

"Because what…you think all I want from you is sex?" he asked simply.

I looked down at my toes, I couldn't face him. He had seen me naked…in many interesting positions and I am sure that during some of those times, I had uttered some embarrassing things, but now…I couldn't look at him.

"That's not all I want from you", he stated.

I looked at him, "Damon…please…"

"Bonnie, let me in".

"I…I…can't", I said as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Bonnie…"

I stepped back further into my house.

"Bonnie…", he repeated.

I shook my head as I moved my hand and the door closed in his face. I felt my stomach turn as I sat down on the floor in my towel and stared at the door. I could still feel his presence outside as I stared at the door. As much as I wanted to let him in for him to say something to make me feel like he actually wanted me, I knew as soon as the orgasm wore off and we were lying in my bed silent…I would start to feel like I was just wasting my time and slowly ripping my heart apart. Damon didn't really want me and I didn't want him to lie in order to convince me that he did.

**Look me in the eyes  
>And tell me with no lies<br>That you  
>Feel the same<br>Look me in the eyes  
>And tell me with no lies<br>That you can be a better man  
>But I don't think you could<strong>

"Stefan!" I heard Bonnie call from the front hall. My brother had done exactly what I asked him to for once. He had given me a couple of looks and choice words when I asked him to do this, but after basically pleading with him…he relented and asked Bonnie to meet him at the boarding house.

I had to do all kinds of things to make this work, so there is no way that Bonnie is walking away from me this time.

"Stefan…where are you?" she called as she walked in the living room.

"He's not here", I said walking in behind her.

She turned to me and shook her head. She looked beautiful. I missed looking at her through these eyes.

"Then I shouldn't be here", she said walking over to the couch picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"Don't leave…", I called after her.

"Damon, I don't have time for this…I thought this was all over…"

"It's not over…it can never be over with us Bonnie", I called to her.

She turned around, "Why can't you just leave me alone…let me find someone that cares about me for more than just sex…I know that we had some fun, but please…can't you just find someone else?" she asked almost pleading with me.

"I don't want to find someone else", I moved closer to her.

She shook her head and stepped away from me, "Why?" she asked.

I walked over to her and caressed her face. Her eyes were so afraid…I could see all of her vulnerability shining through, "I don't want to find someone else because I want you…and only you", I whispered to her.

She shook her head, "Don't say that…don't…please", she closed her eyes.

I framed her face with my hands, "You want the truth…the truth is that this stopped being just about sex a long time ago…I want you and I don't want to lose you and that's why I can't admit it to you because that makes it real…"

"You can't admit what to me?" Bonnie asked.

I looked down at her, "That I…"

"You what?" she whispered.

"That I…I love you", I stated slightly above a whisper.

She looked at me and then I saw the tears fall from her eyes, "Don't lie to me…please…don't".

"I'm not lying, now what are you going to do now…are you going to run?" I asked, "because this won't be easy".

**Damn (Damn)  
>This wild heart of mine<br>It's gonna get me in trouble  
><strong>

As we made love in the center of his bed, I begged him to do it. He bit into his wrist and placed it up to my mouth. I drank it feverishly as his other hand roamed all over my body. "Do it", I whispered.

He kissed me on my forehead and then my lips. "I love you", he whispered, "forever".

"Forever", I whispered as he looked down at me and put his hands on my neck.

I closed my eyes and breathed in as I felt him jerk my head, I heard the snap and then silence.

**Damn (Damn)  
>This wild heart of mine<br>It's gonna get me in trouble**

*****The song comes from the promo for Kourtney and Kim Take New York (Yes, I'm a Kardashian fan*****


End file.
